Little Talks
by muffin-dragon227
Summary: Some rules just can't help but be broken. Teacher AU.


AN: This was previously posted in a collection of fics but I decided that was just getting a bit cluttered so it's now a stand alone.

* * *

Lahar stabbed his fork into his salad and took a bite, only half listening to the chatter of his colleagues.

Org was in the middle of a rant about his two least favourite students, Natsu and Gray, and how they'd managed to completely disrupt his class yet again. Normally, Lahar would be much more engaged. Org was someone he looked upto, and sought to model himself after. He was a strict teacher, and enforced the rules flawlessly. Still, despite all the man's complaints about certain members of the student populace, you could tell he was fond of all of his students and truly cared for them.

It was a balance Lahar tried to mimic, and usually he would hang off Org's every word. But not today.

No, today he was incredibly distracted. His gaze yet again drifted to Doranbolt, who was sitting on his own in the far corner of the lunch room. His brow was furrowed and his focus seemed to be elsewhere, as he pushed the food around on his plate. Lahar had been watching him for the last few days, and he was pretty sure he hadn't seen Doranbolt finish his lunch once. In fact, if he got more than a few bites down Lahar would have been surprised.

It concerned him; even more than the fact that he hadn't seen the other man outside of school in almost two weeks.

Sure, Doranbolt was less social. He often went through periods of isolation, but they rarely lasted this long….

Lahar hated to admit it but he was starting to miss the idiot.

Finally, he decided he'd had enough of Doranbolt's sulking. As soon as Org was finished ranting he politely excused himself, grabbed his lunch, and made his way to the far table. It was breach of his own rules, and that frustrated him to no end, but he'd be damned if he let the other man suffer in silence. Besides, a friendly conversation between colleagues every now and then was acceptable.

The chair screeched as he pulled it out from the table, and Doranbolt's head shot up at the sound. He looked as though he was about to protest as Lahar sat down across from him, only the words seemed to stick in his throat, leaving him gaping like fish. The light blush that made it's way to his cheeks didn't go unnoticed either, and Lahar forced himself to school his own features.

"What's bothering you?" Lahar could feel a few people staring at them and wanted to get this over with as quick as possible.

Doranbolt blinked, clearly taken aback by the question. "Nothing. Why would you think something is bothering me?"

Lahar frowned, grinding his teeth. Really why was this man always so difficult

"Because you haven't eaten a thing and lunch is almost over."

"I'm just not hu-"

"You haven't eaten your lunch since last week. You've been mopey, and even more antisocial than usual, and you keep staying late after school," Lahar hissed. He dropped his gaze to the table and ignored the itch in his fingers to reach out. He dropped his voice to the barest whisper as he confessed his greatest piece of evidence. "You haven't come by in weeks, you always say you're busy… I can't help but feel like -"

"One of my students is having trouble at home."

Lahar's eyes shot up at the sudden interruption, and a wave of relief flooded through his body.

"Her grades have been slipping and she's been struggling so I've been trying to spend some extra time with her; helping her and just giving her a place to stay until she's ready to go home. She's smart and a really good kid and I just hate seeing her so withdrawn and afraid. I just don't know what else to do."

The look of helplessness on Doranbolt's face broke his heart and his hand inched across the table until their fingertips met. The touch was like lightning down his arm and he did his best to keep an expressionless face.

Doranbolt however was visibly shocked.

Lahar swallowed hard. "Just keep doing what you're doing. I'm sure she appreciates the efforts you're going through to help her. It's more than most would do. You should recommend her talking to the school counsellor too. They may have some extra resources, and if you want I can stay late a few nights. Help you out. If it's okay with Ms. Marvel that is."

Doranbolt's mouth was hanging open, and Lahar barely registered the nod of response.

Lahar shook his head, such an odd man. The warning bell rung and Lahar stood to leave, but before he did he walked over and laid a hand on Doranbolt's shoulder.

"You know, you don't have to deal with these things alone. You should talk to me when you're having these concerns. Just because I don't get as involved in my students lives doesn't mean I don't care, or that I won't understand." With that he strode out of the room hoping he'd made his point, and praying that the other teachers hadn't been interested in their conversation.

Lahar was halfway to his class when suddenly he felt a firm hand grip his elbow whirling him around. Doranbolt's other hand cushioned the back of his head as his body was shoved against the lockers. The clatter was rang in his ears and his heart was pounded against his chest as chapped lips pressed firmly against his. The hand on the back of his head pressed him into the demanding kiss, but it was over before he truly had a chance to respond.

He could feel the heat on his cheeks at the two of them stood, staring at one another.

A small smile played on Doranbolt's lips and mischief sparkled in his eyes. "See you tonight."

Doranbolt was gone before Lahar managed to recover. He quickly looked about the hallway hoping no one had seen the kiss. He'd scold the man for it tonight, but he had to admit it had been thrilling to break the rules for once.


End file.
